Don't have a title yet, Help?
by D-Reezy42
Summary: Okay, so I am pretty darn bad at summaries. So basically, its another flock that will meet Max and her flock, and problems will...arise. FAX! because I like FAX. Yeah, so please Review!


"Brook, get Smolder and Honey. Jay, stay with Ginger. Storm, Spider, I swear to god if you guys drop another one of those things I will take you out myself. Now MOVE!" I shouted over the whirring sound of the alarm. We could have gotten out of the freaking place too, if Storm and Spider hadn't dropped a _bomb _on it. Now the alarms were going off, and Whitecoats were panicking, and everyone was freaking out.

Well, you might be a little confused at this point, so I figured I might pause for a moment, explain what's going on. Well, actually, I really have no time to pause, so I'll multitask.

My friends and I are from a place called the Institute. It's a very bad place with very bad things and very bad people doing very Illegal practices. They tamper with the bounds of combination theories. They combine different genes with human beings, making them…ahem…"Mutants". Although that's too strong of a word I think. Take me for instance. I am 2 bird. So, instead of being a normal human that goes to school, and the Mall, and all that jazz, I have wings, and My Friday night consist of drug tests and a cage.

So, as you might have noticed, I have so friends with me. My friends equal my life. They're the most important people to me in the world. If deticated the rest of my life to protecting them. So as important as they all are to me, I should introduce them.

Brook is my best friend in the entire world. She has curly blonde hair with just the right amount of tousling. Her hair looks like it's from a shampoo ad. She probably is the most understanding of anyone in the world. She's the kind of person that will listen to you rant about your bad day for hours, and not do anything but listen intently. She takes care of the little ones, because even though I love them, I have the patience of a lion with a stick up its butt. She 18, my age, but she acts like she's 30.

Spider is my right hand man. Well, actually he truly is left handed, but that's not the point. Spider is 2 spider, because the White Coats actually wanted to create a real Spiderman. Of course it didn't turn out as it was planned. Although he can climb up walls, he can't shoot webs. He is very short, because male spiders are small, I guess…just because…well…I'm not entirely sure why he's so short. Maybe it's just his genes in general. But anyways…he has black hair, which always manages to hang in his face, covering up his right eye. He doesn't like people, because he says they are all stupid people who have no idea what pain is, but they go around crying and throwing hissy fits over broken nail and stuff like that. He watches too much TV. He's 18 too, but he looks like he's 14 because of his…size issues.

Ginger is 16 years old. She's like little miss bossy. She always wants to be in control, but she's too lazy to make the effort, so she 'lets' me do it. Ginger is not the nicest winged being around, but when you need her she's there, which is what's important. Ginger has straight light brown hair, and these huge Amber eyes that make her look younger than she is. She has more freckles than a beach has sand. She hates them, but i think they're cute. I wish I had freckles.

Storm is 14. He is…not the sharpest chopstick in the drawer, but he's very nice. Actually he's too nice. He always lets Ginger boss him around like he's her dog. But that's not the point. Storm is the kind of guy who can't say no to anyone. He has Blonde hair that's always sticking up in every which way. I love how his hair just defies gravity like that. Storm has this bad habit of trying to live on the edge, like we don't already do that enough. He's always finding new ways to get himself into trouble.

Jay is 10. He also has an array of bad habits, but I'll just give you one. Jay always tries to act older than he is, and ends up getting hurt somehow. Don't get me wrong, he's a tough kid and I'm glad he isn't a whiney baby, but he should be able to act like a ten-year-old. I mean, we only get to be ten once, and once its gone, its gone. I wish he didn't have to grow up so fast. Jay has messy brown hair and bright blue eyes. And for his age, he is very bright. He was the one who first figured out how to open the latch on our old crates.

Honey and Smolder are both seven. The White coats used to drive them crazy calling them twins. They aren't even related, and they always to their best to make themselves seem different. Honey has light red hair and bright green eyes. Smolder has dark blonde hair, and brown eyes. They're always trying to be different. Honey is a dare devil, always the first to try things, and Smolder is a lot more cautious and young. Honey wants to grow up, Smolder wants to be a kid.

"Which way?" Brook called, as soon as we reached a fork. Well, metaphorical forks in the road type thing. There were two hallways, and I had no idea which one we should go down. If we went down the left side…well…as I said, I have no idea what's down the left or the right.

"Which way?" Ginger prompted again, elbowing my side. I shrugged.

"Uh, left, I guess…" I looked at Spider. His eyebrows knit together, like he was making the most important decision in his life. He might well have been. Then, he shrugged. Indicating that it was all up to me. Thanks, Spider Thanks.

"Left," I finalized. Pushing Storm forward, I ran down the long, whitewashed hallway.

"Where in the hell of it is the door," Ginger called out behind me. Once again, I don not know. This is ridiculous. We really should have talked this over before we actually tried this.

"I dunno, just look everywhere! Okay! And Ginger, don't curse," I ordered. Okay, so there were doors everywhere, but none that looked like they led to the outside.

"There!" Spider hissed, and made a sharp turn to the right, hurtling towards the light up exit sign.

"But it says an alarm will go off if we open it!" Jay pointed out. I don't think he's noticed the already whirring alarms.

"Dude, the alarm, it's already going off," Storm informed him, and then arrogantly heaved the door open. A bright light flooded the dimly light hallways. The fresh air almost wanted to make me cry. But I didn't, because that's the kind of strong, tough person I am.

"Freedom!" Storm called out sarcastically. He strechted his Pale wings and pushed them down hard. I don't know if you've ever tried to take off without a running start, (I seriously doubt you have), Then you know how much harder it is. Especially for winged kids who haven't exactly flown for quite a while.

"Up guys, go up," I reminded. Spider looked at me, a smile slowly growing on his face.

"What other way are we going to go? Down?"

"Well, you know what…" I really didn't have a snappy comeback for that. "Just go." He shrugged, and then took off. We are finally out of here! The first thing to do: Get a Hamburger! Well…maybe the first thing to do would be to get the heck out of here, and find a place to stay. Where are we going to go! We don't have any money! Crud…I really should have planned this out. So, what now?


End file.
